


A Bad Time

by ArcticCalamity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Masturbation, Tentacles, magic use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticCalamity/pseuds/ArcticCalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans just wanted some alone time. What he didn't realize is that he is never truly alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Time

**Author's Note:**

> who am i kidding the only one having a bad time is me
> 
> im a filthy skeleton fucker please wash me of my sin
> 
> enjoy the skeleton x spooky void man

Sans took a look outside his bedroom door before shutting and locking it firmly. Papyrus was already on patrol, he knew that, but he still wanted to be sure. A sensation was prickling at the back of his neck and he was doing his best to shake it off. Sans always had the feeling like someone or something was watching him, but after years of dealing with it, it was something he had grown accustomed to. It was like a feeling that had sunk unto the back of his mind now, and it usually didn’t bother him. He figured it must just be the anxiety over the situation. He moved over to his bed and propped his pillows up, leaning back against them. He hadn’t had the chance to be on his own during the day like this for a long time and he wanted to make the most of it.

He shut his eyes and slid a hand down his shorts. He let his fingers dance over his pelvis, loving the way his rough bones sent shivers through him. He rubbed a thumb over the inside of the bone and groaned a little. He definitely missed this. He never had time for himself anymore since he was always too busy working or taking care of his brother. Sans leaned his head back as he stroked and let his magic flow through him. He could feel the ache in his head, the sweet pain overtaking him as his body lit up. It was like he was truly alive in that moment, searing and glowing with an energy that he could never truly pinpoint. He could do anything, be anything. He was so powerful and he couldn’t get enough of the feeling of the magic coursing through him. With his eyes shut and his body overcome with magic he didn’t notice the room around him grow darker. His voice escaped in a breathy moan, his hand still rubbing himself.

“Hey what-“ Sans tried to call out as he was yanked from his bed. He opened his eyes, looking around for what had grabbed him. He was on the floor now and his gaze was fixed on a shadow against his wall. His soul was pounding in his chest, his breathing heavy and deep. He wasn’t exactly scared, but there was a feeling of dread settled in his gut. The shadow wavered like a mirage, the darkness seeming to part for just a moment. Large, black tentacles seemingly slid from the darkness, forming from thin air. Sans tried to pull himself away, ready to use his magic to defend himself, but one of the tentacles shot out and pressed him to the floor. It was heavy and slick and he was surprised when he realized it had enough force to keep him restrained even while he was full of so much powerful magic. He watched as a figure pulled itself from thin air and his eyes widened.

“Gaster?” he said. His voice was quiet, hushed in disbelief. He hadn’t seen Gaster in years, not since he disappeared. No one else had even remembered him. Sans thought he was gone for good. But here he was, dark and spooky and full of void energy. The tentacles were new, but the rest of him looked relatively the same. Well, as similar as something half made of void can look. Gaster whispered something back in his strange language and Sans knew it was his name. 

“Gaster, buddy, pal. It’s good to see you, too. How’s about you let me go and we can catch up.” he said as he placed his hands on the tentacle to try and pull it away. Gaster didn’t say anything, but shot more appendages in reply. He shoved Sans against the wall, pinning him against the cold plaster. He moved in close and Sans felt his soul pounding painfully in his chest. He held his breath, the chill of the void washing over him and mixing with the warmth of his magic. Gaster’s face hovered next to his ear and he heard the same strange, whispering language. A shiver ran through his spine.

The tentacles almost seemed to have a mind of their own. They slid over his bones, exploring around him and underneath his clothes. To his horror, Sans let out a moan as one wiggled between his legs and against his pelvis. His eyes shot to Gaster’s and the man smiled at him. Though, he was always smiling, so Sans wasn’t sure what this meant. He had an idea, however, when he felt more appendages moving through him, invading his body cavity and pressing and rubbing against the insides of his bones. His face felt warm and he fell against the pressure of the tentacles. They were massaging him and pushing him in a way that made him have to clench his teeth to keep from moaning more. He wanted to lift his arms to cover his mouth, but he was thoroughly pressed against the wall, helpless against the torment the void being was bringing him. 

Finally he couldn’t keep his jaw clenched any longer. His breath escaped in ragged gasps, moans slipping from his mouth before he could keep them in. He was glad his brother wasn’t around to hear him. He hung his head forward, letting the sensations fill him. He didn’t want it to stop. He wanted Gaster to keep rubbing over him forever. The void man whispered again and Sans nodded. He focused his magic in his mouth, letting it form a long, thick tongue. It hung out of his jaw slightly as he looked up at his former mentor. Gaster was still smiling and he thrust one of the tentacles into Sans’ mouth. The skeleton jumped in surprise, not expecting to have a mouthful of black void. It tasted strange, like licorice. He ran his tongue over it, feeling as it forced itself further and further into his mouth. It was times like these that he was thankful for not having a gag reflex. He swallowed lightly, trying to accommodate for the size of the thick tentacle that was forcing its way into his throat. Moans slipped past the writhing organ, filling the air.

It occurred to Sans for a moment that maybe Gaster was trying to kill him. The magic in his eye flared, suddenly worried for his own safety, but as he felt the tentacles rub up against his soul, he stopped caring. The pushed and stroked the equivalent of his heart, sending waves of pleasure through him. Sans felt like he was going to lose his mind. His head was spinning and the pleasure was peaking through him, bringing him quickly towards release. Then, Gaster brought out his actual hands. Sans barely even noticed them until they were pressing against his throat. He didn’t have a windpipe like a human, but the pressure on his spine sent sparks through his mind. The tentacles pressed hard against his soul and for a moment panic hit him. It was like he couldn’t breathe for the first time, his air stuck in his chest as he felt the appendages squeeze the life from him. He was still moaning through the tentacle, even during this assault on his life the pleasure continued, multiplying under the threat of certain death. His vision wavered, his magic fading as his soul was squeezed. The tentacle removed itself from his mouth and he looked up at Gaster. He tried to mouth the man’s name as shudders wracked him and he hit his peak. He let out another strangled moan that he could feel in every bone in his body. 

Then, he was on the floor. The tentacles were gone and his breath returned, rough and painful in his chest. Sans coughed, letting the air flow back through him. His head was still spinning and he let himself lay on the carpet, weak from his release and the closeness of his death. If Gaster was going to finish him off, he was in no shape to fight back. Not like this. But, nothing happened. He glanced up weakly. The void man was nowhere to be seen and the room was bright again. Sans heaved another breath and relaxed on the floor.


End file.
